1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roll tarps for vehicles and trailers and more specifically it relates to a roll tarp system for use upon vehicles and trailers with rear doors or gates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Roll tarps have been in use for years. Typically, a roll tarp is comprised of a tarp attached to the side of a trailer or truck, an elongated roller attached to the tarp opposite of the side of the trailer or truck, and an actuator attached to the elongated roller for rolling the roller in a closed/open position with respect to the container. The actuator may be comprised of a hand crank or an electric motor.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for use upon vehicles and trailers with rear doors or gates. Conventional roll tarps cannot be utilized upon vehicles or trailers with rear doors or gates, or must be removed to allow for use when opening the doors or gates.
In these respects, the roll tarp system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of use upon vehicles and trailers with rear doors or gates.